Aitai
by kabukimono
Summary: "I missed you," she said to him, feeling both anger and relief. But now he was back, the idiot was truly back. If only she can be sure that he'll stay this time. CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR RINGABEL'S ROLE IN BRAVELY SECOND.


**Contains MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR RINGABEL'S ROLE IN BRAVELY SECOND.**

 **If you don't know about him returning or how he returns, or the events leading up to it, this fic is a spoiler! Please read at your own risk.**

 **Does contain mention of sexual activity.**

* * *

Even though they were in the middle of enemy territory, it was nearing the middle of the night, and they were all getting exhausted. Even Edea, who had grown used to staying up late, found herself drained from the day's events. Yuu was dragging his feet, Magnolia was complaining about her heels and all the stairs they were taking, and Tiz's eyelids were beginning to droop.

The only exception was Ringabel. Infuriatingly, he seemed unaffected by the long trek across the castle and the fights they were running into, still talking animatedly with herself and Tiz as they walked. It was as though the past two and a half years hadn't happened, nothing had gone wrong, and he hadn't been missing for so long.

Her chest ached to remember it.

"Let's stop here," Edea suggested. "And go to sleep for the night."

Ringabel looked startled at the suggestion. "Sleep here? We could be attacked at any time. It's not safe."

"Sure it is," she replied, a grin on her face. He thought he knew everything! "We've got Yuu's tent, after all."

Yuu's tent, a marvel of technology and magic combined. It was warm and cozy inside, and helped to stave off the cold of the icy castle outside. Edea snuggled underneath one of the extra blankets as they finished eating a quick meal. It was warm, but… she glanced furtively to the side at the man still wearing the Dark Knight armor as he sat beside her. It would be warmer if it could be shared with another person.

"Is there really time for this?" Ringabel asked, but she could see him beginning to yawn as he finished eating. When was the last time he'd had a good home cooked meal, she found herself wondering. Had he even cared? Had he even missed it? Or her?

"It's fine," Tiz assured him, glancing over at Edea as she ducked her head down, staring into her tea. "Yoko said she'd wait for us at the top. Humans have to sleep, and the tent will keep out monsters."

"Hmm," Ringabel mused, lifting a cup of coffee to his lips. "If you're sure, Tiz."

"What about me?" Edea asked him angrily, and he looked over at her, startled. "I've already told you this, before!" Or was that not good enough?

Ringabel looked taken aback, and she could see a flush creep over his cheeks and ears. "I… forgive me," he apologized. "It's still very new."

She sighed. He was right, she supposed. She wouldn't have believed it herself, had it not been for the all the times she had used it and seen the magic for herself. "You'll have plenty of time to get used to it."

He said nothing, but turned back to the remnants of his meal. "Then are we to retire soon?"

Yuu yawned widely. "The sooner we get some rest, the sooner we can continue," the younger man pointed out, stretching with a soft noise. Beside him, Magnolia nodded fervently.

"Let's sleep!"

It wasn't quite that easy, though. Yuu's tent had been made for four people, not five, and while Magnolia didn't seem to notice, the others hesitated as they looked over their sleeping arrangements.

Edea glanced between Ringabel and Tiz. Tiz would likely be okay with sharing with Ringabel; they had done so plenty of times on their journey together as heroes of light. Both men were also the type to sleep on the floor, away from the softness of the bedroll and warmth of the blankets.

"I don't need much sleep," Ringabel offered finally, shrugging. "Why don't I stand guard over you all?"

Edea growled at him. "I've already told you, that's not necessary! And when was the last time you got a good night's rest?"

He hesitated, thinking, and that was all the ammunition she needed.

"I can sleep on the floor, Ringabel," Tiz cut in. "You must be tired from all the fighting."

And all the stalking me, Edea thought as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"I'll be fine, Tiz," the older man insisted. "You four are the ones fighting." True, he had helped them against some of the monsters in the castle, but only rarely.

The blonde woman huffed out, than grabbed his arm, mindful of the pointy edges on his armor. "You need to get some sleep too. We've been over this before, Ringabel! Sleep when you can… you never know when you'll be able to rest again."

Ringabel laughed nervously. "You remember that?"

"Of course," she replied, not wanting to admit she remembered most of the conversations they'd ever had. After he had left for his own world, she had gone over them repeatedly in her head, even writing down a few in the scant blank pages of the journal he had left behind with her. The thought of it made her chest ache anew, and she lifted a hand to her heart.

"I can sleep on the floor," Yuu offered weakly. "You all must be really exhausted."

"That's not acceptable either!" Edea remarked. "It's your tent." No, there was really only one solution for this. "Take off the armor, Ringabel. You're sleeping with me."

All three men jumped back, all three of them blushed.

"Edea," Ringabel said, coughing. "I appreciate the offer, but - "

"But nothing," she insisted. "You three are thick headed and stubborn. If it'll prevent one of you from sleeping on the floor and getting a cramp, Ringabel and I can squish together. They're big enough for two people, and I'm smaller than everyone else."

"Edea…" Ringabel tried again.

"Besides," she said more softly now, tugging him down so that only he could hear. "I want to talk to you."

Was it the tone of her voice, or the look in her eyes when she said that? Either way, he closed his mouth, looked her over, and relented. "Very well," Ringabel nodded. "But tonight only."

"This can't be proper," Yuu tried to argue, but Tiz nodded.

"Be careful, Ringabel," the Norende man said. "She still kicks in her sleep."

"Why you…" Edea threatened Tiz with a fist, but laughed in the next moment. If she slept on her side, that would lessen the chance of kicking! And Ringabel could still be close, and she had always liked to cuddle in close to someone else's warmth when sharing a bed… it would be like old times. wouldn't it?

While Magnolia also seemed shocked that Edea would be sharing a bed with a man, she ultimately shrugged it off as a strange Luxendarc tradition.

"The only strange thing here is him," Edea said, jutting her thumb toward the screen where the boys were dressing into night clothing - they could hardly sleep in their armor, after all, even if they wouldn't sleep in pajamas. Slacks and a loose shirt would work fine.

"You don't think he's that strange, do you?" Magnolia teased.

"Oh he's plenty strange," Edea argued, shaking her head. "We first met him when he had amnesia and didn't know a thing about himself. And then he was always chasing after girls and saying the most ridiculous things! Just earlier he was telling Alternis to take a camera into the bath with Agnes. So infuriating. It's as if he doesn't even…" she trailed off, not wanting to follow that train of thought.

"Doesn't even?" the other woman questioned, tilting her head. "What do you mean?"

"No, it's nothing," Edea shrugged it off. How to explain how many times he had proposed or asked her out on dates, and now… he seemed so distant. The years without him had made her heart grow fonder. But his? Had he found any women on his travels that suited him better than a loud-mouthed, quick-tempered Eternian girl? The mere thought of it was depressing. "It's… nothing, Magnolia." And there was no time to explain as Tiz called out to ask if they were decent.

Unlike the rest of them, Ringabel had no change of clothes, but had taken off the outer, metal parts of his armor off, leaving him in just the body suit underneath.

"That'll do," Edea decided, pulling him over to her bedroll. While the boys had been changing behind the screen, leaving her and Magnolia in the bigger room, she had dragged her bedroll over away from the center and closer to the edge, to give her and Ringabel a bit more privacy.

He dug in his heels when he saw its new location.

"Shouldn't we sleep closer to the others?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at where Tiz was crawling into his bedroll, and Yuu was busy fluffing up his pillow.

"I want to talk to you," she replied, and pulling him around the supply crates and into the cubby spot the bedroll had been relocated in.

When she stopped, Ringabel's hands were on her shoulders, turning her to face him. Since when had he gotten so tall?

"I want to talk to you too," he confessed, and she could see the longing and loneliness in his eyes, now that they were out of sight of the others. "But this is hardly an ideal location for a heart-to-heart."

It wasn't. She knew that. But right now, would anything be ideal? Edea hesitated, biting her lip. "I know," she replied. "But we have to talk. We have to." It had been too long since she had seen him. Even now, it seemed like it was unreal. Not if she couldn't hear his voice. His sometimes annoying, always dramatic voice.

Ringabel sighed, and leaned forward, before stopping himself. "We'll talk all you want, my dear. Just be gentle with me." When she smiled at him for the comment, he smiled back and reached over to tuck some of her hair behind her ears.

Even though the bedrolls were big, and she was a small person, it was still a tight fit to get them both fully on it. Edea snuggled in close to him, not even caring about the noise he made as her arm wrapped around his waist. It was warm, so warm! Maybe she'd have to do this again, at home in Eternia, when nights could get so cold.

"Cold, Edea?" he asked her teasingly after she finished nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

"A little," she replied, tucking her cold, socked feet against his calves. "Stay there, warm me up."

"Is that all I am to you?" he pouted, but his arm wrapped around her hip, and she shifted closer until she could use his shoulder as a pillow. "A warm body?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. He smelled so nice too, a little like sweat and just a tiny hint of cologne. Of course… but only a little bit, unlike the scent he'd used on their travels. Was this a new one? She buried her face into his neck to double-check.

Ringabel sighed, and he squeezed her. "Edea…"

She was so warm. So comfortable. And in Ringabel's arms, safe and loved. She had to swallow past the lump in her throat and remind herself that she couldn't sleep until she'd talked to him.

But the words didn't come very easily, or quickly. Instead, she rested her head against him and breathed for a while, listening to the sounds of him so close. Together with her. Again. How many times had she laid in bed wishing for him to be beside her? Wishing to hear the soft sounds of his breathing? The little mumbles he made when talking in his sleep, or the adorable groans as he tried to wake up before his cup of coffee? How long had it been since she'd felt his touch? Far too long - and she had thought she'd never see him again.

The events from earlier were beginning to catch up on her. She'd been so scared to have Yoko read her heart, and the truth had been mortifying. It had hurt. It was true, all of it was true.

She'd truly missed Ringabel. From the moment he had handed the journal and told her what he intended to do, she had missed him. And her heart had ached every minute. Even now, the hurt was still there.

"Edea," Ringabel breathed softly, and his hand lifted up to touch her face, brushing away tears. Her eyes widened; she hadn't even realized she'd been crying until now. "What's the matter, angel? What hurts?"

The idiot.

"I missed you," she finally said, her lip trembling. "I missed you so much."

He hesitated. "I… I missed you too." His lips pressed against her forehead.

Finally. Edea let out a little sob and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Edea?" Tiz called from the group of bedrolls.

"I'm fine," Edea called back, wiping hastily at her face. "Just - just tired." And embarrassed, now. She turned back to Ringabel, giving him a sheepish grin.

But his face wasn't amused at all. It looked grim, and he looked upset.

"I've made you cry," he whispered, touching her face. "What sort of hero makes a girl cry?"

"A hero who goes missing for years," she reminded him. "And doesn't let his - his - _me_ know if he's alive, or where he is. I thought I would never see you again."

"I would never leave you for long," Ringabel replied fervently. "I couldn't."

"You did," she pointed out, feeling a little anger now. "Two and a half years, Ringabel!"

"I'm sorry."

She sniffled, rubbing at her face. "How much did you hear? When I was in that dark place with Yoko?" She knew he had heard at least a little, but... how much?

Ringabel frowned, looking confused at the sudden change of topic. "Not all of it. When I arrived, all I knew was that you were under her spell, and when I forced my way in, I heard the tail end of your... conversation. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you - you must have been scared."

She'd faced scarier things. But what had truly hurt was her innermost feelings and secrets coming out like that. Acknowledging the little pinpricks of jealousy whenever she saw a happy couple, people who were able to be with their loved ones, feel the touch of those they cared for the most, while she had been alone. She had by now assumed she would always be alone, without the person she loved the most. She would have to settle, or would have to move on, and neither option had looked appealing. But now… now he was back!

"It's fine," she replied, shaking her head. "It's - it's fine."

"It's not," he insisted. "You were hurt. And I hurt you too."

He hadn't hurt her - not really, not like that. "It was all Yoko's fault," Edea corrected him. She wasn't about to blame him for something that he hadn't done. "But she confronted me. About my feelings." Again, her hand moved up to touch against her chest, so close to his own.

"Your feelings?"

"My feelings…" she repeated, closing her eyes. "How envious I was every time I saw a couple, happy together. I was so glad that Tiz and Agnes were reunited, of course. Agnes looked so happy, and Tiz has smiled more since he's seen her."

"He has."

"A-and then there is Yuu and Magnolia. They're totally going to get married."

"You see it too?"

"But not only that, but now that the war in Eisenberg is coming to an end, Commander Goodman spends more time at home with his wife. It's so sweet."

"I'm happy for them - the poor woman really was so lonely."

"She was. Did you know that my father has retired? He and Mother will live in the Yulyana Woods. Together…"

"I had heard rumours."

"Holly and Barras are doing well. Even though they're off doing different things, I've heard they see each other often."

"That's good. It'd be a shame if those two were separated for very long." As if he and Edea hadn't been.

"Can you imagine how loud he would be, pining for her? And then we have two new enemies, Angelo and Aimee. Have you seen them? They're cute. He reminds me a lot of you."

"But I'm more handsome, aren't I? Does Aimee remind you of yourself?" He grinned at her.

Did she? Edea would have to think about that one. She and Aime could both certainly appreciate food, but…

"No," Edea decided. "She's so happy whenever she's with him, and me? I can't be with the one _I_ love."

Ringabel went quiet. "There is Alternis, of course -"

Irritation filled her. "Stop it. Alternis isn't the same. Alternis isn't you." The moment the words left her lips, she squeaked, and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Ringabel drew back so that he could look at her face, and when she tried to hide it, his hand gripped her chin firmly. "Edea," he said, and his eyes were wide as they searched hers.

She hadn't meant to say it quite like that, and found herself flushing even as their gazes met. His eyes were full of longing, full of hope. She'd never see him look like that. Usually, whenever he looked at her, especially on the latter half of their journey, he'd seemed so sad.

"What?" she grumbled, mindful of the fact that her friends were just a few feet away.

"I've missed you," he said, repeating his words from earlier. "Every day, I've thought of you. Being at your side, but unable to tell you who I was, was torture. I just wanted to hold you, to kiss you, to-" he cut off as she thwapped him on the chest, her cheeks aflame. Really!

"Then why didn't you say something? Why didn't you come home sooner?" she asked, and his face fell.

"I have reasons," he replied, biting his lip. "I wish I could tell you, but -" She shushed him, her finger over his lip.

She wished that he could tell her too, and put away this mysterious man of mystery thing he'd been cultivating since the day she had met him. But she knew that if he _could_ he _would_. Something was preventing it. Certainly not a lack of love for her. "What can you tell me?" she asked, trying not to beg.

"I can tell you that I love you," Ringabel breathed, and her heart lept. She'd heard those words so many times before, but now they felt different. "I love you, and I'll be at your side before you know it."

"You're at my side now," she pointed out. Especially considering how close they were. "You're at my side, and I couldn't be happier. Ringabel, I've missed you a lot. I- I… "

This really wasn't the ideal place for a heart-to-heart, but it would have to do. His eyes were suddenly bright, his arms were tight around her, and she found herself pulled against his chest. Right against his heart. She clutched him tightly in return, burrowing her face into his skin as his hands began to run through her hair.

"I knew you would fall for me some day," he said airily. She could hear the smile - the grin - in his voice.

"Idiot. Was that your plan all along?" It was said that absence could make the heart grow fonder, after all.

"Never," he insisted. "I would never plan to make you feel so lonely. I just hoped you would be happy."

"How could I be happy, given that you were gone? Tiz was gone, and Agnes was busy? I was alone. I only had your journal, and rare letter with Agnes, or visits to what I thought would be Tiz's tomb."

Ringabel exhaled. "You kept it, then."

"I did," Edea replied. "I read it every day until… " Until the longing had grown to be too much, and she had instead cut herself off from it, locking it up. Only on rare occasions now did she take his journal out to reread it and look at the pictures within. It was too much, otherwise. The ache in her chest had been too painful.

Her hand pressed against her chest now, as though she could stop the ache.

"Edea…" His voice was full of regret. "I had hoped our reunion would be sweeter. That you would welcome me home, and I would sweep you into my arms and carry you across the threshold, my sweetheart."

"Hold on," she said, blushing at his words there. "Ringabel, you're moving a little fast." Just because she liked him didn't mean she wanted to marry him immediately! They had other things to do.

But he smiled at her, and she lost all reason for protest. Had he grown even more handsome in the years he had been gone? She swallowed hard, finding herself lost in those pale eyes of his, so bright even in the dim light.

"But… I still missed you," she repeated, licking at her lips. It was now very warm under the covers, enough to make her feel drowsy. Instead, she focused on his face, and especially his lips, slightly parted as he breathed raggedly. He was so close, she could feel his breath intermingle with her own. It smelt like he needed to brush his teeth.

Their noses bumped together when she leaned up to kiss him, nudging her lips against his for a short moment before pulling away and trying again, tilting her head. The second time they kissed for longer, Edea exhaling out into his mouth as his chapped lips parted for her. She could feel his eyelashes fluttering closed against her cheeks as he pulled her into his arms, and while she wondered how on earth she was supposed to breathe like this, for at least a few seconds she could simply be with him.

Their third kiss was more passionate, with Ringabel slipping a hand up to cradle the back of her head and hold her steady as his lips moved carefully against hers, his tongue ghosting along the edge of her lips. Though she knew she should be quiet, if they were doing this, Edea found herself moaning when their tongues touched, the heat of his mouth sending the same straight between her legs.

At the sound she made, he pulled back, and his face was emanating warmth she could feel, considering their proximity. "Edea," he whispered.

"I've missed you," she repeated, and she tugged his hand away from her hip so that she could hold it against her chest. Maybe he could feel the pain she felt?

Or he felt pain of his own. She could see it reflected in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he breathed, kissing her again. She smiled at him as he pulled back. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You did," she mumbled, leaning against him. "You hurt me, and Agnes… and Tiz, too. We all missed you."

"What can I do now?" he pleaded, and he nuzzled her hair. "Will you ever forgive me?

"I might consider it," Edea said slowly, shifting against him. Even through the bodysuit, she could feel his warmth and the firmness of his body. By the end of their journey he had gone a little soft in some areas due to lack of exercise- all the sweets she had made him eat to help her with diets hadn't helped. Now though, wherever he had been had been a blessing to him - there was little to no fat on his form at all, and Edea found herself running her hand appreciately down his side. He shuddered, and she plowed on, emboldened. "If you kiss me some more, I might forgive you."

"Gladly," Ringabel breathed, and his lips captured hers once more, muffling the noise that they both made. Edea pressed into him, feeling excitement mount in her as they kissed, moving past the shy pecks from earlier and into, in her opinion, proper kissing, tongues curling and wrestling and prodding at one another. It was just like sparring with him, she thought slightly dazed, except just their tongues. Because they were kissing, and he was moving against her, and his hand had come up to cradle her face now, stroking her cheek. She grasped his fingers with her own, trying to remind herself that the others were (hopefully) sleeping just a few feet away, and she and Ringabel did not have the privacy she might have wanted. But that wasn't enough to stop the noises she made against his lips, begging him for more.

It was as if the floodgates inside her had burst. She had buried her feelings inside, had tried to ignore them, so that it would hurt less. Now that Ringabel was so close and _real_ again, she couldn't hold all the emotions back. Could he feel them? Could he understand what she was trying to tell him?

Given by the way Ringabel suddenly rolled over on top of her, she thought he might've gotten the hint, and his kiss intensified. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tried to keep up, overwhelmed. How many women had he kissed like this, she wondered, but found herself losing that train of thought as her being was consumed by the feelings pulsing in her heart and in her stomach, longing for him that was turning into pure need. She needed him.

When they pulled back again to regain their breaths, Edea kept him close, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burrowing her face into his chest. She was very much aware of how warm it was under the covers of the bedroll, and how he smelled - good. He smelled very good, all sweaty and active. It was nice.

"We should sleep," Ringabel suggested, but there was no real force in his voice.

"We could," she replied her hands running along his shoulders. Sleep was good, but she wanted to kiss him for the rest of the night. Perhaps even the rest of her life. "But I don't want to sleep."

"Edea, I - " He was panting a little, nuzzling along her temple as his lips grazed across her face. She nuzzled him back, smiling, and was shifting underneath him when - oh. Her thigh brushed against the hardness between his legs. That bodysuit really was form fitting. He sucked in a breath.

"Ringabel," Edea said slowly. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him with an erection, though politeness' sake had kept her from mentioning it. But before had been from a distance, not up close where she could feel it against her leg when she rubbed herself experimentally against him. Oooh, had she caused that? It was a little flattering. "You're getting hard."

"I - I am quite aware of that," Ringabel squeaked out, lifting his hips out of her reach. Boo. Her hands drifted further down his back, noting again how toned he was and how firm his butt was as she squeezed. "Edea!"

She couldn't help it - she giggled, pleased by his reaction. She knew Ringabel found her attractive, but it was one thing to be told that repeatedly and another entirely to feel him react in such a - a strong way. But then she trailed off, looking at him quizzically. "Is this too fast?"

Ringabel whined under his breath. "A little. Just - just a little."

She had enjoyed feeling him, but she would never do anything he didn't want. So now her hands moved away from his rear and to his chest, pressing lightly against it. "Better?"

"Much."

In his absence, she had forgotten how he really was when it came to romance. All talk and no action, a man whose words were hollow compared to how quickly he blushed and stammered when called out on his proposals. She knew he'd had girlfriends before, she had met a few of them. What had those ladies all seen in him, aside from a pretty face?

What had she seen in him?

She rubbed little circles over his chest, noting how raggedly he was breathing in his excitement. It made her smile.

"What is it?" Ringabel asked her hesitantly. He had shifted slightly so that his legs were both to one side, body not quite draping over her own as he supported his weight on his forearms.

"I've missed you," she replied, kissing his cheek. "Things have been so quiet without you. A little too quiet!"

"I wish I could say the same," Ringabel mused, and pecked the tip of her nose.

"You didn't miss me at all?"

"Ah-" he flushed, ducking his head down and nuzzling into her shoulder. "That's not - that isn't what I meant to say…" When she said nothing, he continued. "I missed you every day. Every hour… every minute. I couldn't stop thinking about you, how much I wanted to be with you. I wanted to hold you, and kiss you, and perhaps, if you were willing, you would be my - "

"Ringabel." Edea cut him off, because he was beginning to babble, his eyes bright. She shushed him with a gentle finger against his she let him really get into it, he would never stop. "Shut up."

He exhaled. "Yes, my dear."

She smiled at him all the same and leaned up to kiss him, closing her eyes and drawing out the touch with a soft noise. The man above her moaned into her mouth, lowering himself to return the favor, his lips and tongue so warm and wet against her own.

Truthfully, she had given up on ever seeing him again. After six months, then a year, and then two had passed, she had assumed that Ringabel had made it back home and was happy in his world. That he had forgotten her, had moved on, had found someone else to love and cherish… the thought of that again made her ache, and while she had tried to suppress those feelings over the past few months, having him so close right now made it all come bursting out. She sighed out into his mouth, wrapped her arms tightly around him, and kissed.

This was where he belonged. Not in another world doing who knows what. Not hiding in his old armor, pretending to be a man he was not. Ringabel belonged in her arms, holding her and kissing her, and _being_ with her. She wanted it, and he wanted it, judging by the desperate way he kissed her, so why couldn't it just happen? Why was he holding back? Why couldn't he just love her the way he said he would?

"What's the matter?" he asked her a moment later when they parted, his lips trailing against hers as they regained their breaths.

"I missed you," she said again. "Come home to Eternia with me."

Ringabel hesitated, and in that moment her heart plummeted.

"I do love you," he said quietly, seeing the look on her face. "And I want to be with you…"

She knew better than to plead with him - she could tell he being honest, for once. She had too much pride to cry and beg. Instead, she kissed him again, and the two of them fell back into the rhythm of each other's mouths. How quickly it had become so familiar!

They continued kissing for some time, pulling back to breathe and murmur little words of love into each other's mouth before meeting again. Edea found herself growing drowsy, thanks to both the contentment simmering in her belly and the warmth of the man above her. She wondered if Ringabel was just as warm. If… if he was still hard for her.

"Ringabel?" she asked as their kiss slowed.

"Mmm," he mumbled. His eyes were closed, and there was an adorable half-smile on his face. She kissed his nose, and Ringabel whined before dropping his head against her shoulder, causing her to giggle and lift her hand to run through his hair. Somehow, even though he'd had it hidden in the helmet for so long, it still had that familiar pompadour style. She had missed that too, over the years, and had found that she'd really liked it a lot - just as much as she liked him.

"Sleep with me." The words slipped out of her mouth before she really knew what she was saying, and she paused, wondering how he would take it.

"That's what we're doing, isn't it?" Ringabel yawned, very close to her ear, and the man wriggled a little as he pressed in further. "This is really rather comfortable, much better than having to sleep on the ground. Why didn't we have a magic tent?"

Edea wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You were the eldest of us - why didn't you make a magic tent?"

"I.. how I was to know they existed?!" he whined.

"Use that pretty head of yours for something more than just flirting," Edea teased him, and she could feel him blushing.

"You think I'm pretty?"

The woman snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yes, Ringabel. You're gorgeous. But that isn't what I mean."

"… You don't think I'm pretty?"

She resisted the urge to smack him upside that pretty head of his. "No - you're more handsome than gorgeous - I meant that I want you to sleep with me. I want _you_ to _sleep_ with _me_."

"…. Edea?"

She was really going to have to spell this out for him, wasn't she? It made her cheeks burn hotly and she nearly lost all her nerve. But she'd waited for so long, and she felt so warm … and there was no way she'd back down from a challenge. "Sex. Ringabel, I'm talking about sex."

He'd apparently been about to speak, because he choked on his inhale, and coughed painfully after he swallowed wrong. In seconds, he was jabbing her in the side as he doubled over in an attempt to clear his airways, wheezing and pressing his hands to his mouth to muffle the sound.

She smacked his back for him. To help, of course.

"… Ringabel?" Tiz called sleepily from the center of the tent.

Oh Crystals. Edea flushed more than Ringabel now, wondering if Tiz had been awake this whole time, if he had heard, if he could tell what she and Ringabel had been doing, if he'd caught what she had just said…!

"I'm fine, Tiz," Ringabel called, once he had regained his breath. Both he and Edea waited with bated breaths to see if Tiz would reply, but the shepherd said nothing. Only once he heard soft snores emanating from the others again did Ringabel finally address Edea again, sitting up. "S-s-sex?"

She sat up as well, so they could talk without being heard, pushing Ringabel back onto his butt before claiming his lap in the name of Eternia. "I know you know what that is."

"I do," he conceded, flushing brightly. She could see how red his face was, even in the dim light. When she narrowed her eyes at him and leaned in to examine him closely, he looked away and - and twiddled his thumbs, she realized, glancing down between them at the movement. He was actually twiddling his thumbs.

Her hands covered his. "Ringabel…"

Ringabel turned the tables on her, flipping his hands over so that their palms were facing together, fingers interlacing. When she looked back at him, he was smiling cheekily.

"When we're married," he informed her, that smile still on his face. "When we're married, I'll be glad to spend all night with you."

Edea didn't even have to think about it. She sighed in relief, then leaned forward to kiss him. "You'll have to make sure you come back to me so that we can marry."

"Of course. I would have it no other way," Ringabel replied, kissing her forehead. "Once we're married, Edea… I'll never leave your side."

"You'll leave it sometimes," Edea corrected him, leaning into him. "You are not my shadow, even if you've been attempting such a feat as of late."

"I wanted to protect you, no matter the opponent. Besides…"

Edea waited for him to finish his sentence, only to realize he was trailing off now, brows furrowed, his lips downturned. His lips - she kissed them again. "What is it?"

"Will you wait for me?"

Would she wait for him? Had he never returned, she likely would have moved on eventually - she couldn't pine after ghosts and a man she had sometimes doubted had actually existed, considering the circumstances. Now that she knew he was alive, and well, just being infuriatingly dodgy about his activities, she couldn't fathom _not_ waiting for him. Still, she hesitated, just to see him squirm. "I'll try," she offered. She had held onto her feelings for him this long, what was just a little more time? "I will try."

"Trying is all I ask," Ringabel said, and he smiled with relief as he wrapped his arms back around her. "Now that I've won your heart, the most difficult part is over. Soon… soon, Edea."

"You sound so ominous when you say it like that," she whispered, snuggling into him, but smiling despite her words. The two of them began to rock together, Edea wrapping her arms and legs around Ringabel like a vice. Something she never would have done before, but now felt natural and comforting. The man held her in return, pausing only to drag the blankets around them like a wrap to cover her back and shoulders.

She might have even fallen asleep like this, trusting Ringabel to take care of her and make sure she didn't hit her head if she fell, but as she continued to be held by him, there was something very pressing that was being brought to her attention - something that was pressing up against her.

Did he think she hadn't noticed? Did he notice? Did men notice that sort of thing?

"You're still hard," Edea whispered into his ear, and given their proximity, she could not miss the way he tensed.

"I'll take care of it later," Ringabel replied after a moment, and when he pressed his cheek to hers, it was warm.

Sex could wait until marriage, Edea would readily, happily agree to that. What couldn't wait was making him comfortable. Without saying anything, she leaned forward to kiss him, parting her lips for his. He was smiling as he kissed her back, his tongue gentle as it accepted her challenge, curling around her own. By this time, she almost didn't care if they moaned into each other's mouth, because his kisses were fueling the inferno with her that was eating up all her inhibitions and common decency.

She wanted him. Edea pulled back after a moment, tugging his bottom lip out with her teeth gently. "Let me help you take care of it."

"Edea?"

"Ringabel, I missed you. So, so much. I was so alone. And I thought I would never again see the person that I cared for. Now that you're back, I'm so happy, and I want to - I want to _show_ you."

"You don't need to," he said softly, his cheeks red.

"I want to," she implored. "There's no need about this, except how maybe - maybe I need you too. You're so hard, and I can feel you, and it's… I'm a little…" She wanted him. Even if they didn't have sex, she wanted him in some capacity. Her body was too warm, and she was aware that she was getting a little wet with anticipation. At just the stupid thought of having stupid him. At a loss for words, she pressed herself against him, allowing her nipples to press against his chest through the thin fabric separating them. Stiff from both cold and excitement, he was sure to feel those, right?

Ringabel ducked his head down, finally getting at what she was implying. "Oh… oh."

"No sex," Edea said, flushing. "No p-penetration. But I've heard how men take care of their - their problems, you know. I want to do that for you." She'd learned through crude comments and jokes through the military, much to her displeasure. But how difficult could it be to please this man? If he could do it, she could and - it would be a moment neither of them could forget. She wanted it.

"Tell me the names of those who told you," the man remarked sourly, frowning. "I'll find them."

Edea ignored that; it did not deserve an answer. Instead, she rocked her hips down against him. After all, that bodysuit of his left him open for such an attack. He swallowed hard, and she continued. "I'm not going to do anything if you don't want it. But - " Could he feel how warm she was between her legs? Not unless he touched her there, probably.

Which he now was, his hands suddenly grasping her rear and pulling her close. Edea just barely managed to swallow her squeak of surprise as her hips lifted with his movements. Oh. Oh…

Neither of them had any experience when it came to these things. Not even Ringabel, who had a list of girlfriends longer than her arm, and whose charming attitude couldn't save him as they explored their comfort zones together. It was - it was interesting. It was wonderful. She felt safe and secure in his arms, and even though there there more than a few awkward moments in it, as soon as they were finished pleasing each other, and Ringabel had returned with towels to clean up the mess, Edea curled back into his arms, breathing softly. She'd missed him.

She loved him.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips as they settled back into the bedroll. She was well and truly satisfied now, and it was getting late. They needed to sleep.

Ringabel kissed her firmly, his lips upturned. "I should be thanking you, my dear," he murmured, and his lips brushed over her forehead. "This is a night I shall always remember, and cherish."

"Until our wedding night," she reminded him, and smiled at his flush. Silly boy. Still so easily embarrassed even after their show of love and intimacy? Once again, she cuddled in close to Ringabel, pressing her chest against his. The towels were under her hip.

Ringabel pulled the blanket up over her shoulder to protect her modesty from anyone who might peek in on them. "Until our wedding night," he finally agreed, and he buried his face into her hair. "Until…"

"Good night," she said, yawning. Like this, she would be able to use his shoulder as a pillow and feel him breathing throughout the night. So alive and real. She'd missed him so much, had feared that he was dead, but now she had indelible proof that Ringabel was alive and well, and hers. She tucked her face into his neck and moaned softly.

"Good night," he replied, kissing her ear as he whispered those words. "Good night, my love." His arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her close to him, their legs tangling together.

Satisfaction had settled in her bones, and she fell asleep easily, surrounded by warmth and safety. Ringabel's arms, and his scent; things that she had missed so dearly, as much as she had missed him.

There'd be no missing him after tonight, was her last thought as she slipped into sleep. He was back. He was home. Crystals willing, he would stay.


End file.
